<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Can't Things Be Normal? by Trans_Dragon01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639100">Why Can't Things Be Normal?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Dragon01/pseuds/Trans_Dragon01'>Trans_Dragon01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Grian worries, Grumbot was meant to be a robot son, Human AU, M/M, Mumbo overworks himself, Though mild for now, but then the mayoral campain happened, even though this was his plan, scientist mumbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Dragon01/pseuds/Trans_Dragon01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why can't things ever be normal? Why do people get hurt when they never deserve anything? Mumbo seems to ask himself that a lot throughout his life. Now more than ever since Grian decided he would be the best candidate to be mayor. </p><p>Mumbo created the blueprints for Grumbot originally because he wanted to have a robot son, settle down with Grian and have a somewhat normal life. It would never be truely normal with him being a scientist and inventor but it was still... a start at any rate. He already had a ring and was ready to propose but then he was being campained for mayor. Now those blueprints were for a mayoral robot, not something he ever thought they would be for. Still they had been through crazier as kids, so he could handle this, right?</p><p>(Note: This is shipping the minecraft personas in a human AU, Grumbot is still a robot of course but he was built as well a robot rather than a redstone machine so he is mobile and talks without diamonds)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grian &amp; grumbot, Mumbo &amp; grumbot, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mumbo Really Needs to Stop Overworking Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Mumbo sat in his office looking at the blueprints in front of him. He had spent way too long on them, hadn't he? Was it even possible to create advanced AI? So many had already tried, yet mumbo <em>was</em> a renouned scientist and inventor. He had the blueprints, he could create it, he had to. How long had he spent on this, going hope late and tired, worrying Grian? He already felt exhausted, but he had to get this done, for the campaign, for Grian who wanted him to run and designed the look for the robot, for himself.</p><p>     He had been at the lab for a while, in truth he barely remembered what day it was.He wondered how Grian was, he hadn't seen anyone for a while, he hadn't even been home either. He had spent so much time working on the robot, or as he called it Grumbot since it was a project dome by both him and Grian. He was so close to being done, finishing this project, having a normal life, well as normal a life as he ever had. He missed Grian, he missed him a lot, but he would go home soon and they... they would have their robot son er- campaign manager.</p><p>     Looking at the picture of him and Grian on his desk he sighed, he wanted to just give this up and go home to the man. He knew he had to finish this, but it was hard. He usually spent most of his time with his boyfriend, heck before all this he was going to propose. Life was never fair though, was it? There was the whole mayoral situation and Grian saw no one better than him to run. He had come up with a plan to create a robot that could give them advice on how to go forward with the campaign. What with him already wanting to create a robot, albiet so they could have a robot son before this all, he repurposed the blueprints.</p><p>     In truth he had wanted to relax, take the prject on slowly before settling down, but how he had to rush. He loved Grian so much, he really did, but god the man could be so stupid and annoying some times. Yet he would do anything for him, including run for mayor. Still, he didn't know anything about campaining so he really did need the robot he was working on now. Once this whole mayor thing was over they could just go home and maybe even raise Grumbot. He honestly hoped they could live a normal life, even if he was mayor.</p><p>     Still... why did they never seem to be able to relax? Even as kids they couldn't...</p><p>     <em>A young Mumbo held onto the side of a diving board, not wanting to look down.</em></p><p>
  <em>     "Mumbo! Come on! you can jump, I'll catch you, you'll be ok!" The voice of a young Grian echoed around the pool building as he called out cheerfully yet trying to be reasurring, he looked up as a few strands of wet golden hair stuck to his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Mumbo, unconvinced that he would really be ok and that he could trust the golden haired boy to catch him, still clinged onto the side of the diving board, "But what if you don't catch me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     "Just trust me," Grian said gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Just trust me, words Mumbo had heard throughout his life, often a trick, a deception, a lie, yet when Grian said it he trusted him, because when he said that, he meant it. Standing back up he jumped and fell into freefall. He hit the water but was caught in Grian's gentle arms and was safe...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     ...until they both went under.</em>
</p><p>Mumbo jolted up from his desk and looked around. He must have fallen asleep as he thought about his past, annoying to say the least but it didn't really set him back much. While he wished he hadn't fallen asleep and still had to finish his work on Grumbot, he was almost done and only had to work on a bit of wiring before transfering the code.</p><p>     Opening up Grumbot's back panel Mumbo moved some wires around and added a few. Finishing up with the rest of the wiring he sat back, all he needed to do now was download the code. Smiling as he plugged the cord into both Grumbot and his computor mumbo set the code to transfer, essentially giving Grumbot his brain that could adapt and change peices of the code itself.</p><p>     With that done he glanced at his phone figuring he should call Grian. It had been a couple days since he had left the lab, and while the whole running for mayor thing had been Grian's idea he was sure the other was worried. Picking up his phone Mumbo dialed in the familier digits before holing the phone up to his ear and waiting for a response.</p><p>     "Hey Mumbo," Grian's voice was heavy as if he had been crying but didn't want to show it causing Mumbo to worry as the other was usually cheerful.</p><p>     "Is everything alright Grain?" Mumbo asked, the worry evident in his voice.</p><p>     "Yeah, I just... miss you, a lot," Grian's voice was still heavy though it was a bit lighter seeming to clear up at the sound of Mumbo's voice.</p><p>     "Hey, I'm almost finished up so I'll be home soon," Mumbo felt guilty for staying at the lab for so long but at the very least he was almost done.</p><p>     "Good, I'm glad," Mumbo could almost hear Grian cheer up and he smiled slightly.</p><p>     "I have to finish up but I'll be done soon and then I'll come home and have Grumbot."</p><p>     Mumbo waited for a response but all he got was a hum, hanging up he turned back to his computor determined to get done. The code finished downloading and he unplugged Grumbot. Turning the robot on he smiled as the LED eyes blinked to life.</p><p>     "Ok, um, simple questions, simple questions, uh... what is the meaning to life?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: Hey guys, I know it's been a while, this isn't abandoned even if you know, a lot has happened since I started, I've kust been busy but I have a chapter 2, just have to get it typed up</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well this is pretty much abandoned but still if anyone wants to adopt this fic or something I can send what I have of chapter 2 and you can go from there, maybe you'd be better at it then me</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>